


She's A God

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: You dressed modestly in hopes to be overlooked, unlike some of the other women that were employed there. You would see their hungry eyes on Peaky men and the hope that they would catch attention. Sometimes they did. Moments spent in offices would occur before they were all but patted on the ass and sent back to their seats, their satisfied faces would turned back to their work. You never faulted those women but you weren't one for a tryst, especially one that could endanger you.Today, you let your mind wander as you typed your work. Today, Tommy Shelby had placed invitations to his housewarming party on all of the desks in the office.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

You often kept your head down at the office, typing up your work as a secretary in the Shelby Company Limited. You knew the kind of people you worked for and didn't want blue eyes interested in you unless it was an offhand comment on a good job on a task. 

One such pair of eyes passed you on the way to his office with a murmur of your name and the same as he passed Lizzie, whose desk was directly in front of his door. Tommy Shelby was very polite and quiet in the office, unlike his brothers.

"Good morning, Mr. Shelby," you said back as you ducked your head.

You dressed modestly in hopes to be overlooked, unlike some of the other women that were employed there. You would see their hungry eyes on Peaky men and the hope that they would catch attention. Sometimes they did. Moments spent in offices would occur before they were all but patted on the ass and sent back to their seats, their satisfied faces would turned back to their work. You never faulted those women but you weren't one for a tryst, especially one that could endanger you.

Today, you let your mind wander as you typed your work. Today, Tommy Shelby had placed invitations to his housewarming party on all of the desks in the office.

Everyone knew the Shelby family history like it was Small Heath lore.

From a young age, Tommy had decided he didn't believe in God. As a small boy with a hungry family, a dead mother, and a runaway father, he concluded pretty quickly that even if there was a God, he stopped stepping into Small Heath long before Tommy was born. 

Polly had taken the Shelby siblings in to raise when she was young and had a small family of her own. She ruled the house over the Shelby children and her own two with an iron voice and a quick hand. She worked while her husband drank away their money and she often put herself between him and the children when he decided to become violent. She had worked tirelessly to feed and clothe the kids, pushing them to get through as much schooling as they could in hopes for a better life. She stayed strong when her husband died, and fought to keep the kids and raise eight children by herself. She lost her children but managed to keep the Shelby's close.

She watched Tommy, Arthur and John work together to start the Peaky Blinders and provide protection for pay to Small Heath businesses. She sewed in the first razorblades into the boys caps, overseeing their attempts at replicating her work when they needed more for the neighborhood boys they recruited. 

She watched Arthur, then Tommy, then John, all enlist and leave for France, once bright boys with mischief in their eyes and dreams in their heads come back from war scarred, tempered, and broken. She hesitantly released the Peaky Blinders leadership to Tommy, slipping between soldier and advisor when it suited her. 

Everyone knew that Tommy Shelby might not have thought to fear God, but he feared his Aunt Polly. 

During your employment, you noticed that fear translated rather easily to respect of strong, intelligent women now he was an adult. It's not that Tommy disrespected women he didn't find intelligent, it was more that he shook them off once they lost their usefulness. Pretty women were to be looked at but rarely stayed around. Weak women were quickly discarded if they came around at all. The Shelby's were not known to be sensitive. But an intelligent woman? She was worth her weight in gold if she could be trusted.

Few outside of direct family were trusted. Wives -- if they lived long enough and proved helpful at family meetings -- and for a reason you did not understand, Lizzie Stark. 

You and Lizzie were friendly enough to each other. Not exactly best friends, but you would both take lunch together and enjoy each other's company from time to time. Too many women were jealous of Lizzie because of the moments she was called into Tommy's office and the shades were drawn. 

You pitied her. Not because of what she agreed to do with Tommy Shelby behind closed doors, but because you weren't sure the man had a heart that would ever open to a woman. You noticed the glances Lizzie would give him from time to time, and you felt for her. 

"Are you coming to Tommy's housewarming tonight?"

You jumped, shaken from the thoughts in your head, and saw Lizzie sitting on the edge of your desk looking down at you expectantly. 

"I'm not sure…" you trailed.

"Come with me, please!" Lizzie smiled, touching your shoulder. "It'll be a night of a free meal and flowing alcohol. We can take a car together. It'll be fun!"

"Are you not staying?" You immediately blushed as Lizzie shrunk back, her face pinched at the question. "No! Not like that. It's just… I wasn't sure if you would stay the night."

You tried to backtrack, to soften your question. 

"No, no, I know," Lizzie said with a soft smile as she shook off your comment. "I'm not staying. He's… not been visiting."

She let the comment hang before her eyes lit up again and she grabbed your hand.

"Though we both could stay. He's got plenty of rooms and offered refuge for anyone that comes and has a little too much fun."

"I'm not sure…" you looked back at your work and then back to Lizzie. 

"Have a little fun once in your life," she goaded. "You're always so serious and proper. Relax a little."

"I guess if it's one night," you said, nervously eyeing your work. You let go of her and resumed typing. Lizzie laughed and got off of the corner of your desk, pointing to you.

"Wear a nice dress," she said. "I'll be in a car to get you this evening. We'll go together. It'll be _fun._ " 

You smiled and nodded. It wasn't that you didn't want to have fun. You were just wound up tighter than most. And although you lived in Small Heath your entire life, the Blinders were something you were leery of. 

You were used to being overlooked. You were comfortable that way. You weren't looking for attention and definitely didn't want it from men that were known to be dangerous. They might not be violent toward women on the streets but there were plenty of beaten wives behind closed doors in Birmingham and you wanted no part. You cared little for a husband. Your goal was independence. 

You took this job to remove yourself from your father's household. After years of him coming back from the factory or more typically The Garrison to beat you and your mother, you finally had enough. After a short time of saving, you bought board at a house and began to save what you could toward your own cottage. These were modern times and you put everything into being a modern woman. 

But one night wouldn't hurt your plans, and you had an idea on exactly which dress to wear.

\----

You went home a mix between excited and worried. Your head raced with thoughts of who all would come, what would be served, would you catch someone's eye? Did you want to? How many blinders would be mixed into the crowd? Would it be dangerous? What if it was boring?

You smoothed your dress as you looked into the mirror and assessed your reflection. The flowy sage dress was covered in antique gold lace and made you feel divine. The green silk fabric made up the shift and the delicate lace covered the green fabric and your arms with sheer long sleeves. The dress itself stopped halfway up your calves, leaving a little skin and plenty of space to see your simple heels.

You had coveted it the moment you saw it in the window and bought it against your better judgement. One nice thing wouldn't hurt the goal of a cottage, you reasoned at the time. It was the nicest dress you had ever owned and now you had a reason to wear it. 

Lizzie arrived in a car outside your building and all but pulled you out of your door when you answered it, laughing as you fought back to close the door behind you. 

"Come on, (Y/N)," she laughed. "We can't be late. All the fun will be over."

You giggled as you both stumbled down your stairs and toward the car. You gawked at how short Lizzie's burgundy dress was, nearly above her knee, when you both sat down in the back seat. She smiled slyly as she noticed you look.

"Do you like it?" She asked, pulling on the beading. "I'm told it's the newest fashion in London." 

Lizzie's smile fell as you looked between your dress and hers, biting your lip.

"Your dress is gorgeous, too," she said as her smile widened and she dipped her head to meet your eyes. "Tonight's all a bit of fun. There will be all types of people in all types of dress. I bet you anything Shelly will be wearing something scandalous in attempts to gain Arthur's eye."

You both laughed. You nodded as you took her hand. 

"Or Mrs. May in something frumpy and terribly sized as she glares at the rest of us," you add, earning new fits of laughter.

"Ladies of this age have no respect for themselves," Lizzie mocked, her voice low and raspy. "You all look like you should be on your back near the canal."

"She would know, wouldn't she?" You snorted. "Acts like no one knew who she was before her marriage. Mum said she used to work the docks. Now she helps the church on Sundays."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

"I'll never understand women that can't accept their own past," she said. 

"That's why I appreciate you," you smiled, bumping her shoulder. "You don't pretend you're something that you're not."

"I'll leave the pretending for the rich folk," she mused as she leaned back on you. "Thank you for not being as judgmental as some of the other girls are."

You shrugged. 

"Not my place to judge."

\----

The house was massive. You both audibly gasped as you turned into his drive and saw the house at the end of it. There was so much land. The driver entered the circle drive with the other cars, waiting until he reached the peak to stop for a young man to open the door and take Lizzie's hand. Another rounded the car and opened the door for you, tilting his flat cap with a "ma'am" as you allowed him to help you out of the car. 

You took his arm with a murmured thanks and he led you to the door. You and Lizzie both stood in the entryway wide-eyed as the chandelier glowed above you. There were already dozens of guests and more poured in behind you. Some were people you knew from work, while others had the signature cap, and even more were strangers dressed in far nicer clothes than yours. You started to grow uneasy in the chaos. 

Lizzie took your arm in hers and urged you to move forward, taking two glasses off of a tray and thrusting one into your hands. 

"Smile," she laughed, sipping her own drink. "This is a night to relax."

You nod numbly, downing your drink to calm your nerves. You hear Lizzie burst into laughter beside you as the bubbles fill your head.

Soon enough, Thomas Shelby appeared and everyone hushed, turning their attention to the man that had invited them all. He stood in a doorway, smile tight as he tried to scan the room to look at everyone and no one.

"Welcome, everyone, to my humble abode," Tommy said, eliciting chuckles around the room. "Without you, my business partners, family, and employees, I would not have been able to get this far. If you follow me to the dining room, we'll all have a lovely dinner that my new chef made special for tonight. If it's not to taste, well, he's new."

Everyone laughed and clapped as he turned around, leading everyone to a massive dining room that had a table to fit all of the guests. 

You held onto Lizzie's arm as you both wandered into the room and sat near the middle of the table near some of the other secretaries that came. As you all sat down, maids rushed in with silver platters, first serving Tommy at the head of the table and slowly spreading plates down the sides to his guests. You thanked her as she placed some sort of chicken meal in front of you. 

"Do you think this is Italian or French?" Shelly, who had indeed decided to wear something scandalous, murmured at you. 

"I'd imagine Italian," you murmured back. 

Arthur stood up from his seat at the opposite end of the table and raised his glass. 

"Before we eat, I wanted to raise a glass to my brother," he sounded over the crowd. "For always taking care of us. Now you have something for yourself as well. To Tommy!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted before they started in on the food. 

The dinner itself was nice and the food was delicious. You talked amongst the other people around you, mostly the secretaries and a few odd people that had intermingled with the girls. You watched the room quietly but tried to keep your head bowed. 

"I think the boss is watching you," Shelly hissed at your side as she nudged you. "He looks away in his conversation but looks over to you at times."

"Surely not," you said, taking a drink from your glass and casually looking over to Lizzie and the end of the table. "I'm next to Lizzie. He's just looking at her."

"I know he's not looking at me," she fumed. 

"Perhaps you should act less eager," you monotoned. Shelly scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

The thought would not leave your head once it was said, and you grew increasingly nervous. As Tommy stood and asked everyone to meet in another room for drinks and celebrating, you rose with everyone else but felt your throat constrict. As you exited the dining room you nudged Lizzie.

"I think I'm going to find a room and take a breath for a moment," you smiled weakly as she looked at you with concern. "I'm fine, really. The crowd is just working my nerves. I'll take a breath and be right out to join you for another drink."

"As long as you're fine," she smiled and patted your hand. "Come find me when you need me." 

"Of course," you smiled as you slipped the opposite way of the crowd and opened a random door in the hallway. 

You entered what looked like a study room, but twice the size of most that you had seen before. You eyed the library of books to the left of the desk that sat in front of a massive window that overlooked the black night outside.

You took a deep breath and walked toward the bookshelf, running your fingers around the bindings and reading the names. Your nerves started to calm right before you heard the door handle rattle.

Tommy Shelby opened the door to the study and you both froze as you locked eyes. Shock and confusion shadowed his face until he cleared his throat and softly closed the door behind him. He turned back to you with a blank face. You stood frozen beside his bookshelf next to his desk.

"Would you like a whiskey, (Y/N)?" He asked as he rounded the room. "Or have you had plenty already? _In vino veritas_ and all that."

He reached the decant of whiskey across the room from you and brought out two glasses. 

"I don't normally drink, Mr. Shelby," you said shakily. "But since you are my host, thank you."

"You don't care for alcohol?" He asked, his back to you as he poured.

"It makes people do stupid things, in my opinion," you answered. " _Nemo mortalium omnibus horis sapit._ "

Tommy froze and sat the decanter down, slowly turning to you with his brows gathered between his eyes. 

"What was that?" He said as his head cocked at you. 

You shifted uncomfortably as you leaned back on his desk to steady yourself. 

"It means: 'Of mortal men, none is wise at all times,'" you breathed out as you mirrored his surprised expression. "Did you quote a language without knowing it?"

He licked his lip as he watched you closely, his expression fading back to neutral. He turned to pick up the glasses and squared his body back to you, leaning on the shelf behind him. 

"Latin is old," he said. "I only know a few phrases."

"Perhaps you should know a language before you use it," you said before blushing at your boldness. "Sorry, Mr. Shelby. That was forward."

You watched him fight to keep his expressions under the tranquil stillness of his blank face, but his eyes showed a storm raging in his brain. 

"Forward," he agreed, "but not entirely wrong. _'Lupus non timet canem lantrantem.'_ "

You laughed at his fumbling of words and quieted when you noticed his eyes harden.

"A wolf might not have to fear a barking dog, Mr. Shelby," you said, gathering the courage you felt rising in your chest as you walked to your boss and lifted the glass of whiskey from his hand. " _Auribus teneo lupum._ But I seem to be holding a wolf by the ears."

You walked back to your spot and leaned on his desk again. You felt his eyes roam your body as you walked back, and it gave you another shot of courage as you sipped the whiskey.

"I didn't know you were a whore, (Y/N)," he said as he took a drink. "And a learned whore at that. Really should be paying you more as a secretary with that on your resume."

"I'm not a whore."

"Then why are you in my office, eh?" he taunted, running his tongue along the edge of his glass. "I was told I had a whore waiting for me tonight. Want to fuck?"

"I'm not that easy, Mr. Shelby."

"You came tonight with Lizzie, didn't you?" He asked. "You share one occupation but not the other?"

"I've never found a need great enough to do so," you scoffed. "Someone left you misinformed."

He chuckled. 

"So you don't drink excessively, you aren't a whore -- let me guess, you're also a good girl that doesn't gamble?" Tommy eyed you carefully as he lit a cigarette from his breast pocket and inhaled it. "Catholic?"

"I don't bet on fixed races," you said, lowering your eyes as you said it. "I'm not particularly a believer of God. But from my understanding, neither are you."

"All men find religion between a woman's legs," he retorted, a smile spreading across his face as you squirmed. You hummed acknowledgement as you glared at him.

"Morals don't do well in this company," he mused, watching every twitch of movement you made under his gaze. "The only moral I ask for from my employees is loyalty to me."

"I've managed fine," you said. "Not everyone is made for the thick of your businesses."

"Right you are," he hummed. "Only the ambitious."

" _Qui totum vult totum perdit_ ," your voice cut through the air. "He who wants everything loses everything."

Tommy squinted at you as his jaw ticked, taking his time to roll the cigarette across his lips. 

"Are you from a rich family, (Y/N)?"

"God no," you barked a laugh. "My father comes home from The Garrison every night. Born and raised in Small Heath, sir."

He visibly relaxed in front of you. His shoulders slouched, but his eyes were still sharp and calculating. 

"Call me Tommy," he shrugged 'sir' off like he was removing dust from a coat. "Work is done. You're my guest. So tell me, how did you come about learning latin then, eh?"

"I've used the library since I was small, sir-- Tommy," you shrugged and watched his eyes light up. 

He covered the crook of a smile by putting his cigarette back to his mouth for another inhale. 

"Small Heath doesn't have a library," he said as he exhaled the smoke, his eyes sharpening as he took a step forward. "Never had the funding."

"I know," you said, biting your lip. "On my free days I walk to Deritend to use their library."

"Quite a walk, isn't it?" He hummed as he took a step closer. 

"Yes, but it makes for a nice day," you shifted in place. "I usually use a little money for lunch and stay til dinner."

"Stay all day in a library?" Tommy smiled and ran a finger over his lip before he let out the smoke. "Shouldn't that make you a teacher instead of a typist for a dirty company?"

You flushed but refused to let your head dip, even though you desperately wanted to cower from the man in front of you. He was weighing you. Tommy Shelby was used to people cowering. You wouldn't give him the pleasure. Not after he already tried demeaning you.

"Teaching requires certificates," you said simply. "I only saved money for one, so typing it was. I like to learn. Keeps my brain busy. Besides," your lip curled at the edge, "I was never fond of helping those that didn't want to better themselves."

"Self taught can go far around here," he said more to himself than you. "Whatever your reason for sneaking into my study, how would you like to be a tutor?"

"To you?" Your eyebrow quirked as you stifled your amusement. 

"My youngest brother, Finn," Tommy said evenly as he shot you a warning look. "He's getting older and I'd like for him to join the business, but reading has never been his sport. If you can get him up to speed, I'll pay you for the time."

"I'm not sure" you drawled, eyes scanning the office as you tried to quickly think of a way out of the deal. 

"The money will be cash, from me," he said, taking another step toward you. He was nearly beside you now. "No need to add it to business expenses or worry about taxes. Just a nice bit of pocket change. You can use it to buy yourself more pretty dresses, eh?"

How eyes dipped to your dress and back to your face. Your eyes widened as your brows dropped and you glared at the man once his words sunk into your bones. You stood up straight and raised your chin.

"Although I appreciate you think this dress is pretty, I have far better ways to spend money, Mr. Shelby," you gritted between your teeth. "I would think the nephew of Polly Gray wouldn't be so flippant with a woman, especially when he's asking her a favor."

"And I would not expect a woman under my employment to backtalk me," he said amused. "What is your goal in life, then, sweetheart? If pretty dresses aren't what you teach yourself latin for."

You bubbled with anger and fought the words down that wanted to spew from your mouth. 

"You may be my employer, but I will find another if you think I'll allow verbal abuse," you said stiffly. "Perhaps you're so polite and quiet in the office because otherwise you would lose your workforce."

He crossed the remaining distance between you in a stride. You leaned back until you were practically sitting on his desk. His face was inches from yours.

"I didn't get to where I am today by being a gentleman when words don't get my way," he growled as he curled his fingers around your neck.

"I know what you are," you said and felt his hand wrap tighter around your throat until it took effort to raise your voice. 

"And what is that?"

"You don't seem the type in want of a partner," you whispered as you licked your lips and tried to keep eye contact. "You wouldn't force a girl because you don't need to. This is just to scare me. Because you want to. Because you like it."

Tommy chuckled darkly as his eyes looked from your eyes to your lips. 

"Have any latin phrases in your mind now?"

" _Dulce periculum_ ," you said. "Danger is sweet."

"That it is, (Y/N)," he said as he caressed your cheek with his other hand. "You can start tutoring Finn tomorrow after your shift. You can use my office if you'd like."

"Yes, Mr. Shelby," you tone as he let go of your neck. 

You never knew you could feel so numb but so electric at the same time. Tommy chuckled, lifting your chin until you met his eyes again. 

"I said call me Tommy, sweetheart."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did he mind well?" He asked, searching his pockets for a cigarette and light. He took his eyes off you to light the end, shuffling the lighter back into his pockets and blowing the smoke above his head. He quirked his head to the side as his eyes found yours again and he waited for your answer. 
> 
> "Finn was darling, Mr. Shelby," you said stiffly as you gripped your chair. "He will be an avid reader with wonderful comprehension in no time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave for my own home."
> 
> He didn't move, so neither did you. 
> 
> "I've talked to my brothers, (Y/N)," he said.

Finn was standing at your desk, shyly smiling down on you exactly ten minutes after your shift ended on Monday. Most of the women had packed up and left quickly, shooting odd glances at you as you continued working past the bell. You might as well do more work as you waited for the boy.

Finn's face was flushed and he looked like he had just ran there -- probably from whatever errands his brothers had him on. His clothes were slightly baggy, probably to give him room to grow in, and his hat hung off his head at an angle that gleamed the razor sewn into the cap. Your face broke into a warm smile as you stood up from your desk. 

"Hello Finn, I'm (Y/N)," you said as you extended your hand to him. 

He smiled and shook it, surprise etched on his face you even offered. 

"Hello Miss (Y/N), Tommy told me to meet you here for lessons?" Finn fidgeted as you took his shoulder and guided him into Tommy's office, grabbing a book from your desk at the last moment. Tommy had been elsewhere most of the afternoon, so there was no awkward passing after his housewarming, thankfully.

_ "Shelly told him a woman had snuck into his study," Lizzie whispered to you at lunch, her face a mix of amusement and annoyance. "He had bought a London whore for the occasion and thought it might have been her. Imagine his surprise to find you there. Shelly knew it was you, of course. Jealousy looks ugly on all women." _

"Yes," you said, trying to keep a kind tone. The poor boy seemed nervous and out of place. "Your brother said you had trouble with reading and asked if I could help. Is that alright with you, Finn?"

Finn looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. 

"I don't have no issues with reading," he grumbled. "The letters and words rearrange and get all weird sometimes. I can read."

"I have no doubts you can, Finn," you reassured as you motioned to one of the two chairs in front of Tommy's desk. "You seem like a bright boy. Maybe you can just read some of this book to me, then? You'll be doing me a favor, really. Tommy said he would pay me to help you out. And I brought candy, so any page you read, I can give you some."

You pulled a handful of hard candies from your pocket as you sat down next to Finn. He eyed you cautiously. 

"They treat me like a baby," he said. "I'm not. You shouldn't treat me like a baby, either. I'm 16. I've cut people. I'm a Blinder."

"I have no intention of treating you like a child," you said solemnly as you looked out the door and leaned into Finn conspiratorially. "I just thought, since you have no issues with reading, we could sit here and read together, eating sweets, and tricking that brother of yours out of money. You help me with this, and I'll happily bring you cookies tomorrow."

Finn leaned in with his brows raised. 

"Cookies?"

"Any kind you like," you said as you handed him a candy before popping one in your mouth. "Now read me a page or two, please."

Finn put the candy in his mouth as he squinted at you much like his brother had at the party days before. You held your gaze to his and pushed the book closer to him.

"It's about pirates," you lilted as you nudged him with your shoulder. "They have even better adventures than your brothers do."

He ran his hand over the front before he opened it. 

"Treasure Island," he read slowly, "by Robert Louis Stevenson." 

You nodded for him to go on and he began reading slowly. You let him read at his own pace, only helping him sound words out after he could not get them figured out himself. You praised him, handing him another candy after a particularly hard word or completed page. It was slow going, and you had only finished a chapter or two in an hour, but Finn was looking more and more confident in his reading and he was quickly becoming interested in the story. 

"I think that's enough today, Finn," you said as you reached for the book and dogged the ear of the page and closed it. "Tomorrow we'll start chapter three."

"But I want to find out why Billy Bones attacked Black Dog!" He said excitedly. "That fight was legendary. And why do these people like rum so much? Everyone knows whiskey is better."

"And how would you know that?" You raised a brow as Finn blushed. 

"Everyone knows it, (Y/N)," he said. "That's why all my brothers drink it."

"Maybe it's only pirates that appreciate rum," you mused as you nudged him. "Rum is for mischief."

"Whiskey is for business, and we are businessmen."

The low rumble reverberated, making both of you jump and look at the man in the doorway. Tommy leaned against it, watching you with a small smirk on his face. 

"Just thought I'd check to see how you two fared," Tommy said. "Finn, how do you like her, eh?"

Finn slowly looked between Tommy and you, giving you a mischievous curl of his lip before he grinned and nodded at Tommy. 

"(Y/N)'s a good tutor, Tommy," he said as he stood from his seat. "I think I'm getting better already."

"Good good," Tommy nodded before he jerked his head to the side. "Off you go."

Finn looked back at you to be met with your grin and nod goodbye. He bound for the door and his brother, only to spin and take his hat off to look down at it in his hand. 

"Can you make lemon bars for tomorrow, miss (Y/N)?" 

You chuckled at the boy's attempt at propriety in front of Tommy. 

"Yes, Finn," you said smiling. "Read me chapter three and four tomorrow best you can and I'll send you home with the whole pan."

"Promise?" He said excitedly before elbowing Tommy. "We never get lemon bars at home."

You nodded and Finn spun around Tommy and ran out of the room, excited for the next chapters and his reward. Tommy stood like a statue leaning against the frame. 

"Did he mind well?" He asked, searching his pockets for a cigarette and light. He took his eyes off you to light the end, shuffling the lighter back into his pockets and blowing the smoke above his head. He quirked his head to the side as his eyes found yours again and he waited for your answer. 

"Finn was darling, Mr. Shelby," you said stiffly as you gripped your chair. "He will be an avid reader with wonderful comprehension in no time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave for my own home."

He didn't move, so neither did you. 

"I've talked to my brothers, (Y/N)," he said. "Arthur couldn't pick you out of a crowd and John said you've only ever been professional with him despite his normal comments. Michael works in the office ten feet away and he says you are the only woman in the office that doesn't gossip and keeps to your work when the bosses aren't looking. I'm convinced the lot of them only heard you say 'Yes Mr. Shelby' or 'No Mr. Shelby.'"

You mirrored the tilt of his head with yours.

"Yes, Mr. Shelby," you said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you hate my family?" He said as he squinted his eyes. "Have we killed someone you love? Are you related to someone I'm not aware of? Or is it just me you actively despise?"

"Have you ever seen locusts swallow a field, Mr. Shelby?" You asked, meeting his eyes with the same intensity of a forest fire. "Without the right checks and balances, they'll decimate a field in a blink. You've swallowed Birmingham and you're already moving on to London."

"We've always made sure families were taken care of," he started. "Especially Birmingham families. And I've said to call me Tommy."

"In the aftermath,  _ Tommy _ ," you said as you stood up and went to grab your coat. "It's an afterthought. A reaction after your family hurts others. After your plans have consequences."

"And Finn is the only Shelby without blood on his hands, is that it?" He said as he kicked off of the doorway, taking up the exit as you stood under his gaze. 

You refused to flinch. You had been under a Shelby's nose your entire life, this wasn't new, just more literal than usual.

"Finn is a sweet boy that is willing to learn," you huffed. "I can find traits in all of you that I find admirable, but together you care for nothing but yourselves."

"Admirable traits, is it?" He said as he crossed his arms and raised his brow. "Do tell me. You've read enough books from the library I'm sure. Tell me about my family."

You faultered as your eyes went back to the ground and your tongue rushed to press against your teeth. 

"No," he stated simply as his hand tapped your chin to raise your eyes back to his. "I want to know. From a self-learned outsider,  _ tell me about my family. _ "

You sighed and rolled your eyes before you took a deep breath and straightened your back.

"Polly is strong but impulsive," you said quickly, as if reciting notes. "Arthur is obviously a sweet-hearted empathetic man that's been broken by his leaders and his vices to become the erratic explosive man he is today--"

Tommy scoffed as he raised his eyes to the ceiling. 

"Obviously," he said somewhere between a statement and a question. He waved his hand. "Go on."

"John wants the world handed to him on a platter and knows his charms and smile are the best way to get it. His aspirations barely go above women and drink. Ada, who I've seen rarely, is smart for wanting nothing to do with this operation. She tries to help those around her, from what I've heard of her in London. Michael was raised a nice village boy but has your ambition. I fear the day he actually gains power. And Finn is sweet and wants so badly for you to include him that he's willing to do anything. Dangerous for a young man his age."

"And?"

"And you," you exhaled tiredly. "Are very smart but your ego could suffocate anyone else in the room with you. Are you happy now? May I go?"

"No," he said as his arms dropped to his sides and he eyed you. His tone gentled to the point of startling you and you eyed him back. "You've noticed us, our strengths -- what you consider weaknesses--"

" **Are** weaknesses," you corrected as you crossed your arms and leaned on one hip to better look up at him. 

"Our weaknesses," he ground out. "Why?"

"You can't walk three steps in this town without hearing about a Shelby," you sighed. "You may not have noticed me but your family is impossible to avoid. Why do you think I work here? Better to work for the wolves than be preyed upon by them." 

"Is that some other latin phrase I should know?" 

Your smile held no joy as you watched Tommy Shelby finally remove himself from the doorway to let you pass. 

"No," you said as you stopped beside him and looked into his eyes one last time. "But here's one your family should learn if you ever want to stop ruling this town in fear:  _ Ut ameris, amabilis esto. _ "

"And that means?"

Your smile finally reached your eyes and you stepped out of the doorway. 

"You're a smart man," your mouth held in a tight line. "Look it up."

\----

Tommy rolled his eyes and closed the door to his office behind her before he walked to his desk to put out his cigarette. He rummaged for a another in his pocket and lit it. He inhaled slowly with his eyes closed before he sank into his chair and started shuffling the paperwork he needed to finish before he headed home. 

He looked at the door for a moment, knowing she would have been out the front door and walking through the city to get back to her place by now. He smiled softly as he leaned back and scoffed at the ceiling. He took another long drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke above him disappear. After a moment he finally leaned forward to work on his papers, pushing her and her words from his head. 

Once he got home, he nodded to the maid that greeted him and declined her offer for tea. 

"Not tonight, no thank you," he murmured as he moved silently through the house. 

He went into the study and poured himself a drink before he leaned on the shelf and looked back at his desk. The image of her leaning on it floated into his mind and he scoffed again, rolling his eyes at himself as if to shake her image away. 

Walking to the bookshelf that she had been looking through, he fingered a book out and sat down at his desk, taking a drink of his whiskey before he leafed through the pages. After quite some time, he chuckled and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He closed the book, chuckling to himself as he finished the whiskey he had forgotten about. 

"If you want to be loved, be loveable," he said softly.

\----

The next few weeks went as they ever did. Other than the addition of working with Finn for an hour after work and the extra roll of money once a week at your desk, nothing seemed to have changed. You did your work, kept your head down, and thankfully the other Shelby's returned to ignoring you. 

You enjoyed your afternoons with Finn, and had easily made enough baked goods to fatten the boy up had he not been so active otherwise. He was always hungry and you had no problem feeding him as a reward as he progressed. He was quickly devouring the first book -- reading faster and more pages every day -- and you had happily picked out a few more books you thought he would enjoy that now waited in your desk drawer.

Tommy had been polite and distant, always out of his office before Finn appeared. One afternoon, you had walked into his empty office to see a note folded with your name on it. You looked at it, frozen for a moment, before you picked it up and opened it. It was a simple phrase, printed carefully. 

_ Amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus _ .

"Love is rich with honey and venom," you murmur with a smile. 

You slipped the paper into your pocket before you picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote your reply,  _ Vincit qui se vincit _ . He conquers who conquers himself. You folded the paper and placed it on top of his seat as Finn came in. 

"Ready for today?" Finn asked, sitting down in his seat. "I bet we finish the book."

"I think you can," you answered with a smile as you rounded the desk to take your seat. "I have another I think you'll enjoy for after."

Finn opened the book to his marker and started reading. You allowed yourself a moment as you bit your lip, looking across the desk to Tommy's chair. Were you smart to play this game?

After that, a note appeared on your typewriter. You smiled when you opened the paper to read  _ 'Aut viam inveniam aut faciam _ ,' I will either find a way or make one. You scribbled your response,  _ 'Malum consilium quod mutari non potest, _ ' Bad is the plan that cannot change, and left it on his desk after your lesson with Finn. 

You continued passing latin phrases back and forth every few days. Some of them were silly, others were motivational, but all of them had an undercurrent of a double meaning that you couldn't quite place. You both continued to be proper and professional with each other in person, but the cheeky latin notes felt like they should be between two people far more close.

One afternoon, Finn showed up with a lopsided grin on his face. 

"Tommy told me to give you this," he said as he shoved the paper at you. "I tried to read it but that's not English, innit?"

You opened it carefully to read a scribbled  _ 'Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo.' _

If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell.

You smiled. 

"No, it's not English," you said before playfully glaring at him. "What are you reading other people's notes for anyhow?"

Finn smiled sheepishly. 

"They never tell me nothin'," he said. "I wanted to know if it was about me."

You laughed. 

"It's not about you, Finn," you reassured. "Now, let's start your book."

An hour later, you hugged Finn bye. 

"Finn!" You called as you finished writing and folded the paper. "Give Tommy this."

"Tommy?" He questioned with a smile. "I think that's the first I haven't heard 'Mr. Shelby.'"

"Just give him the note, cheeky brat," you laughed. 

Finn stuck his tongue out at you and opened the note. 

"Desti-" he read and knotted his face, "destitutes vent--"

" _ Destitutus ventis, remos adhibe _ ," you laughed. "It means 'if the winds fail you, use the oars.'"

"What's that even mean?"

"It's not your note, is it?" You taunted. "You don't need to know."

Days later, you found a note stuck under a bottle of wine in front of your door. You opened it, immediately recognizing the messy writing that had replaced the clean letters of the first few notes as time passed.  _ 'Audentes fortuna iuvat _ ,' Fortune favors the bold. You smiled and looked around to find no one. You brought the bottle in and locked the door behind you. 

You wrote your response, unsure of how to give it to him after the bottle of wine on your door. You held onto it, hoping you would find a perfect opportunity. 

\----

"I don't think you'll need me anymore after today, Finn," you said as you hugged the boy one Friday months later. "You've read through that last book with no problems. Just keep reading and you'll be great."

"If I woulda known that, I wouldn't have read so fast," he frowned as he closed the book he just finished. "I liked seeing you in the afternoons. I even looked forward to it after the weekends."

You laughed. 

"You can still see me around and we can talk books if you like," you smiled. "Tell you what, you can come around on Sundays. I'll feed you lunch and you can tell me what you're reading, how's that sound?"

"You promise?" Finn asked as his eyes lit up. "Deal."

"Inviting Shelby's into your home now?" Tommy called from behind them at the doorway. "Did Finn break the Shelby curse and warm your heart?"

"Tommy," you said evenly. "I was just telling our Finn that he won't need me anymore, but he was welcome to talk books with me anytime."

"If you think he's done, I suppose it's done," he said. " _ Our  _ Finn, run on home and we can talk about your future once I get there. I'll need a word with (Y/N)."

"Yessir," Finn said as he looked at Tommy's serious expression. He gave you a friendly smile and was out in a flash. 

"Thank you for the wine," you said quietly once Finn was gone.

"Thank you for getting my brother's reading up to speed," he said. "In only a few months, too. I should make my other brothers see you."

"I don't think they would be as receptive," you laughed and he smiled. 

"Probably not," he chuckled. 

"I haven't found a note knocking around my desk," he said, taking a step forward from the doorway as you stood from your chair. "Did I lose it?"

You watched him carefully, but couldn't help but smile. 

"No, Tommy," you said. "You haven't lost it."

"Tommy, you say," he teased as he stepped in front of you. "I've finally lost the chill of using proper names."

"Tends to happen when you trade notes like children. Or spies."

"Well?" He said as he smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Where's my note?"

You tilted your head to look up at him to properly meet his eyes. 

"Do you pour over them by candlelight, trying to decipher them with your books you hadn't read until I upset you in your study?" You teased, smiling up at him. "Do you look forward to my responses, desperate for the challenge?"

"I've not been desperate in a long time," Tommy said, looking over your face as he leaned closer. "But I do look forward to a challenge."

"Happy to give you one, then," you said, looking down to his soft lips before meeting his bright blue eyes. 

"Are you talking about yourself or my next latin phrase, (Y/N)?" He growled as his own eyes dipped to your lips, causing you to smirk. 

" _ Acta non verba _ , Tommy," you said as you circled around him and out the door. "Goodnight and have a good weekend, Mr. Shelby," you called as you walked away. "I'm sure it will be filled with dubious adventures and women who find criminal activity all too attractive."

\----

One afternoon a few days later, Tommy called for you and Lizzie from his doorway, leaving the other ladies in fits of whispers as to what was going on. Lizzie and you both shared a look, cautiously walking together into Tommy's office. 

"Close the door," he waved at you as he sat down, "I need to speak with both of you."

You closed the door quietly and turned as Tommy sat behind his desk. He shuffled some paperwork and motioned for you both to sit. 

"Now," he said as he cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about investing, or rather creating, a foundation for the orphan children of Birmingham."

Lizzie immediately stiffened before she went to say something. 

"Now Lizzie is already bogged down with my other ventures," Tommy said as he spoke over her before looking at you. "And you have a good head on your shoulders as well as an eye for bullshit. This foundation is to be above board and not to be mixed with my other operations, and I'd like you to set it up and run it." 

"Me?" You stammered, "I don't--"

"Lizzie will help teach you the paperwork and such," he said as he leaned back with his hands on the desk. "I'll trust you to set it up and keep it running. You'll report directly to me about it, and hopefully it will do some good around our city. What do you say, (Y/N)?"

"I don't-- I'm speechless," you said, looking between Lizzie's shocked face and Tommy's cool expression. "I'm not sure I'm fit for the job."

"You're fit as much as anyone else," he said evenly. "I trust you'll make yourself an expert overnight with that brain of yours. That'll be all, ladies, I'll fill you in more as I gather the pieces."

Lizzie stood up and went to walk back out the door but you sat shocked, still looking at Tommy's placid face. 

"Why me?" You asked barely above a whisper. "Why not Polly or Ada or Lizzie?"

"Someone once told me 'deeds not words,'" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I fully intend on living by that."


End file.
